


Dirty Love

by GlitterCake20



Series: Stupid Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby Boy, Begging, Bottom Theo, Fleshjack, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Love You, Jerking, Jock!Liam, Kissing, M/M, Nerd!Theo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stupid Love, Top Liam, Unicorns, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: This is an extension ofStupid Love, the Nerd Theo and Jock Liam fic BUT it can be read entirely separately from the main fic.To Sofia, our precious Unicorn, Bullicorn, Fighter, Keeper of words, and Sofa, we love you so much you crazy little shit.Happy Birthday my dear.ENJOY!





	Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> The top Liam and missing "I love you'" can be found here as promised in the main fic.

“That the last one Scotty?” Liam asked placing down a box of his own. Theo and Liam were finally moved into their cozy new apartment just off the beach like they had always dreamed of- one with a large window and a clear view of the ocean that caught the midday sun perfectly. Quiet and peaceful, away from the buzzing sounds of the city.

 

“Yep. That's everything! Pre-party time?” the dark-haired boy asked skipping over to Theo. He picked him up by the waist, swirling him around. “Scott!!” Theo yelled and pinched his arm, “I’m telling Kira you’re an animal!”

 

“Oh, she knows!” Scott said winking suggestively at the other two.

 

Theo faked a gag and laughed. The two had grown close over the last year or so, partly due to the friendship between Theo and Kira but mostly because Scott had never seen Liam quite as happy as he had been since that day he serenaded Theo on the football field.  He’d still catch his friend humming the tune to himself every now and again.

 

Theo shoved him away playfully, “Cut it out McCall, we’ll meet you there,” he glanced over to where Liam stacked a few boxes on top of each other to create a line of walking space, pulling his jeans up and stripping off his t shirt, tucking it into the back pocket. He wasn't sure if it was entirely necessary for Liam to be shirtless but hell, he wasn't complaining.

 

“Yeah, we have some… uh, things….to take care of.” Liam said eyeing his boyfriend back where he busied himself cleaning his glasses with his thin white t-shirt.

 

“ _Riiight_. Like your di-”

 

“Scott!! Goodbye!!” Liam tossed an empty roll of tape at him and he laughed as the footballer tripped over a box trying to avoid it.

 

“See you at Sofia’s!!” - “See ya! And shut the door!!!”

 

It had been two years since Liam fell in love with the quiet nerd at school, two years of pure bliss and happiness with each other. And despite adult life coming with certain challenges, they made it work. Both boys had a part time job to make ends meet and Jenna and David covered their rent until they graduated and could take over the lease. Life had been great to the jock and the nerd, they were deeply in love and met a bunch of new people while attending college- fortunate enough to have all their friends close together.

 

Sofia was their favorite, their self-acclaimed new best friend- the excited pretty girl that everyone loved, she was always screaming and shrieking when they got together, almost seemed like she always spoke in caps lock. She would drag the boys to wherever the fun was, bullying them into taking shots with her, she even dragged Liam with her when she got her pink unicorn tattoo.

 

Theo being the shy introvert he was, obviously clung to Kira like a magnet, he may even have had a say in her college application process, so she'd always be around.  The two were still inseparable and still dorky as hell.

 

Liam examined Sofia’s rainbow-colored invite for the party for a few moments as Scott got ready to leave, and when he finally did Liam tossed the invite aside and sauntered over to Theo, his hands finding their way to Theo's hips, slipping over the curves of his ass as he lazily pulled him closer, “Hey baby boy…”

 

Liam melted into him, pressing his heavy body against Theo's, making the nerd fall helplessly in love all over again. Liam just felt so good, all of him. “Hey love” Theo tucked his nose into Liam's neck and inhaled deeply, faint aftershave and fresh sweat. It had become his favorite scent in all the world.

 

Liam's hands traveled to places that had Theo hard in an instant, up and down the outside of his shorts, slipping underneath his t-shirt, caressing over the taut muscle and ripped lines of Theo’s body, it always got Theo to make the sounds Liam loved so much. The whiney desperate ones, the needy ones, the ones laced with want and love alike.

 

“I've been waiting all day to get my hands on you,” Liam dropped to his knees.

 

 

“Oh fuck… Liam are you gonna….”

 

Liam chuckled and slipped his hand up the pipe of Theo's loose shorts until he made contact with his already hardened dick, “Yeah baby boy, you still get surprised about that huh?”

 

“Yeah…” Theo breathed out, leaking before Liam had even touched him. Liam flattened the material over the outline of his cock, the pre-cum staining through the fabric. Theo immediately moved to take his dick out, expecting to be sucked off, like Liam always did for him whether he asked or not. Liam did pretty much anything for Theo, anyplace and any time.

 

He realized that Theo had kind of grown to take that for granted, as sweet as he was, and it wasn’t that Liam minded in the least, he loved the boy, he loved making him happy and giving him pleasure. But he had never heard him beg, never seen him starved for Liam’s touch and suddenly it was great need that Liam had. He wanted to hear that raspy voice beg for his release. “Actually… I have an even better idea,” Liam had a sudden twinkle in his eye and he scooped Theo up and walked them to the couch, “You wanna try something with me baby?” he asked laying Theo down.

 

“Always...”  the tease in Theo's voice sent lust swirling in Liam’s stomach. He made a run to the bedroom then the kitchen returning, after a hurried rummage, with a few items, one of which he placed behind the couch. Liam set a tube of lube down on the coffee table, and a bottle of honey next to it.

 

“Oh…” Theo sucked in a silent breath as Liam climbed onto the couch straddling him, Theo let his hands slide up Liam’s sides, he was warm and damp from moving around so much, his now long hair still wet and falling into his eyes. Theo’s hand reached up and slipped the strands back behind Liam’s ear, his fingers ghosting down Liam’s cheek when he pulled his hand away.

 

Liam, picked up the honey and squeezed a drop out on to his finger, he smeared it over Theo’s parted lips. Liam leaned down and kissed him, opening his lips wide around Theo’s, sucking them into his mouth one by one before licking the sticky syrup off, until his beautiful plump lips were teased pink.

 

“Love… what are you doing?” Theo breathed rocking his hips up into Liam.

 

“Oh, baby boy, we are gonna play a game. See, I let you get away with too much, because you’re irresistible, and so gorgeous” Liam nipped his bottom lip and pulled until it snapped back, humming in satisfaction while tilting his head to the side, “I always give you what you want…” Liam dipped his head down, sucking at the soft skin in Theo’s neck, feeling the moan vibrate against his lips, “but today, you only cum when I tell you to.” There was a surprised whine falling from Theo’s lips, quickly silenced by Liam’s tongue.

 

“Take those glasses off baby.” Liam said low and dark when he pulled back. Theo nodded with widened eyes, expression somewhere between turned on and terrified. He’d never seen Liam like that before and it was doing things to his body he hadn’t felt before either. He removed the glasses and Liam ruffled his hair, creating a mess of the neat side path he usually kept.

 

He slowly lifted Theo’s shirt, catching a nipple in his mouth as he did. He ran his hands down Theo’s arms, and circled his wrists, placing a soft open-mouthed kiss on each, “Put them behind your back for me please baby boy.”

 

Theo’s immediate compliance jerked at Liam’s cock and he rubbed over the bulge in the front of his jeans, his palm flat and heavy on himself. He bent down, nuzzling his nose into Theo’s groin, his mouth kissing at the material covered shaft, he grazed his teeth up to the tip and kissed where the wet spot formed.

 

“The rules are the same as always, if you want to stop, we stop. You just tell me okay?” Liam said, waiting for him to nod before he pulled the band of Theo’s shorts down, letting his cock jut free, glistening at the tip. Liam made quick work of the drop that formed there, dipping his tongue over the slit to gather it up, “You always taste so good Theo.”

 

The nerd hummed, his hips chasing Liam’s tongue when he pulled away. Liam slid the pants down and Theo helped by kicking it to the far side of the room with a bit too much enthusiasm. Liam leaned down again, chuckling against the inside of Theo’s thigh, lips brushing the soft flesh, “So, baby boy, I will need to you to warn me before you feel like coming, when you feel that deep burn, you tell me…”

 

“And then what?” Theo asked already panting and ready to explode just from the tone of Liam’s face so close to his dick.

 

“Then I stop.”

 

“Wha-”

 

Liam’s hand was around him before he could argue, a defeated sigh escaped his lips, “Okay…” He melted back into the couch and let Liam go to work. Stroking soft and slow, his fist loose around Theo’s length. He reached for the honey and dripped a few drops on around Theo's cock, his toned body jumped and a wanting little sound slipped from his lips. “Li…” he watched as Liam finished the sticky spiral up to his tip and leaned down.

 

Liam started at the base scooping up the honey with slow licks, holding it erect with only his finger. His tongue grazed Theo's skin but not enough, every lick was just a smidge too light and a second too fast to give Theo the friction he needed. When Liam finished the snail race to his tip Theo had already leaked a ridiculous amount. “Baby boy, you have the prettiest cock ever, I love it…” Liam said looking up at Theo, cheeks flushed and lips wet, before he lapped over the tip collecting the combination of cum and sweetness.

 

“Liam please...please” Liam’s mouth was _so_ close, Theo could feel the heat of his tongue right next to his cock but Liam pulled away again, “Oh fuck…” warm fingers swiped up the rest of the honey and pre cum and Liam held it up to Theo’s mouth for him to lick up.

 

“Please what baby boy, what do you want?” Liam asked teasingly, pulling his finger from Theo’s mouth, dragging it down his chin to his chest where he swiped the wet digit over Theo’s nipple, flicking it lightly. Liam drizzled more honey around each of Theo’s nipples and he whimpered in anticipation, unable to keep his body still. “Mmm I want your mouth Liam, I need it.”

                                 

Liam wrapped his mouth around one nipple sucking hard and lapping over it with his tongue, his hands holding Theo’s body still underneath him, he sucked the skin into his mouth until it changed color and all the honey was gone, he pulled off with a slow upward lick, looking at Theo to find exactly what he thought he would- perfect white teeth biting down hard into his plump bottom lip. Liam did the same with the other nipple earning a needy moan from Theo, his body wriggling under Liam’s palms, “Baby boy, if you don’t keep still, I will have to start all over…”

 

“No N-no, it just feels so good, I want to cum.”

 

“But can you be good for me? Can you keep it in?” Liam asked shifting down and pushing Theo’s legs open.

 

Theo wanted to say no, he wanted to pull his hands free and jerk it hard but he nodded and took a deep breath, “Now, remember to tell me when you are about to cum okay?”- “I will.”  Liam took Theo’s dick in his hand and slicked it up with lube, he smeared it all the way up to the tip. He started jerking and slick noises followed, he moved his hand in quick twisting motions, faster and faster until Theo’s body jerked, and his breathing became rapid, “Liam…. Liam…. Liam!!” Theo yelled just before the hot bursts made it out. Liam pulled his fist off abruptly and Theo groaned at the loss and panted as he swallowed back the orgasm.

 

Liam swiped the drop of cum up that managed to escape and gave Theo a proud smile “Well done baby boy.” he ran his hands soothingly up and down Theo's thighs, waiting for him to calm down while he smeared excess lube into his skin. Theo whined, legs twitching at Liam's touch, “Not fair… love please…”

 

Liam against wrapped his hand around Theo's length and began stroking, slow at first and then picking up the pace. He paid special attention to the sensitive tip that had now turned a darker shade of pink, bordering on purple. The muscles in Theo's arms flexed as he gripped into the seat under him, moaning with every stroke, with every slip of Liam's fingers over the sensitive tip.

 

It wasn't long before Theo was once again panting, stomach caving as he tried to avert the orgasm himself but Liam's slick hand and delicious moves and the way he watched Theo- like he _wanted_ him to come- was too much and he felt his body heat up, trembling, ready to burst. He hesitated for a second to tell Liam … he was so so close, but he groaned loudly letting Liam know, “Close close close, stop!” he moaned curling his body in on himself, trying to clamp his thighs shut to keep Liam's hand in place but Liam pulled away instantly, leaving his cock red and leaking as he again felt the tingle of release dissipate painfully.

 

Theo whimpered, making desperate crying noises in frustration, eyes screwed shut. “Li, please please please fuck… please can I come??, Liam please??” He felt Liam climb up his body, placing soft kisses along his jaw, and then on his open panting mouth capturing the helpless moans, stroking his cock gently. Liam leaned down and whispered, “You sound amazing when you beg like this, but no. Not yet baby boy.” Liam left one more kiss on the side of Theo's mouth before he sat up, lubed them up and clasped their cocks together, stroking them. He earned instant loud whines with every tug, his name repeated like a chorus.

 

“Liam…. Fuck it feels so…. Oh…. god. Liam stop stop!!!” Theo looked decidedly pissed with himself for telling Liam to stop but he wanted to give his boyfriend what he wanted. He wanted to make him happy and proud.

 

“So soon again baby, you're dying, aren't you?” Liam leaned down again, licking over Theo's lips before kissing softly. He caressed Theo's face letting him come down a little before deciding on his next actions.  It was thrilling to say the least. He knew Theo could just stay silent, let go at any time and explode, he wasn't even properly restrained- his hands slack behind his back, his body compliant. Theo was doing this for _Liam_ , because that’s what he desired.

 

“Liam please I need to come. It’s hurting. Please” Theo bucked up again rolling his hips up just for Liam to pull his hand away. Liam examined him carefully, fuck why wasn't he able to deny this boy. He _wanted_ to, he really did but the way Theo moaned and whined his name made it impossible to say no. He was just too pretty and Liam loved, _needed_ , to see him come.

 

“Okay baby boy. Okay. But I'm not going to make it easy for you.”

 

Theo whimpered, his ass grinding down into the couch, “What why…. Liam...my love… Baby….” his eyes fell shut as he tried to bribe Liam with his delicious sounds and affectionate names. But his boyfriend had a merciless glint in his blue eyes, he pushed Theo’s shirt up and hooked the hem over his neck.

 

Liam unbuttoned his jeans, letting his dick spill from his open zipper, leaking and hard. He ruffled his hair into a sexy mess, just like Theo's and propped himself up on his knees.

 

“Jesus….” Theo was fucked. This Liam was something ridiculous…. “Oh, fuck you’re hot… Liam.” he bounced his ass up and down for attention, “Liam. Fuck!”

 

Liam giggled and reached behind the couch and took out a biggish pink box.  He looked at the gorgeous boy with lidded eyes and a devilish smile, he flipped the edges open and yanked the content out.

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!? What are you gonna do with that Liam??” Theo moved to pull his hands out from under him but Liam stopped him “Ah ah ah, don't be naughty.” Theo obediently slid his hands back under him.

 

Liam slid the Fleshjack from the packaging. He played with the long transparent length in his hand, circling his finger around the opening, watching Theo's eyes grow wide as he shifted closer on his knees so that Theo's thighs wrapped around Liam’s waist.

 

“You ready baby boy? Hmm?” Liam asked squirting lube into the opening of the Fleshjack, “You gonna come for me?” Theo nodded eagerly, too eagerly- he didn't see Liam coat his own cock with lube.

 

Liam leaned forward as if to place the toy over Theo's dick but he shoved onto his own instead and left Theo gasping loudly as he began to pump himself, “You're gonna come watching me baby boy. You're gonna come without anything touching you, okay?” he said licking his lips.

 

Theo made a strangled noise and bit down on his lips so hard Liam thought he'd draw blood. “Answer me Theo” he said jerking the toy slowly up and down his cock.

 

Theo watched as Liam's thick dick slid in and out of the thing, his own cock twitching in response, he then looked up at Liam and released his lips, “Yes sir.”

 

“Fuck. Fuck Theo. Fuck.” Liam looked incredulously at him and for a moment he was ready to come, he wanted to dive forward and plough into that sweet hole and come inside the pretty little nerd. Instead, he jerked harder, faster and moaned through the gasps that left his mouth.

 

“What did you say??” Liam asked breathlessly.

 

They locked eyes, “Yes sir.” Theo repeated placidly.

 

Liam gasped as he tried to smile through the euphoric tingles shooting up his spine, “Good baby.”

 

Theo's cheeks grew red and his hips and ass moved in erratic motions, looking for friction and coming up empty. He bounced up and down again and groaned in frustration, his cock slapping down hard on his stomach repeatedly. He watched Liam. The jock smacked the Fleshjack down harder, moaning each time, tossing his head back in pleasure, his free hand roaming his own body-  through his hair then lower rubbing a flat palm over his nipple, and then downward cupping his balls.

 

“Shit, you're gorgeous Liam. You're beautiful.” Theo realized that he would totally be able to come by just watching Liam do this to himself.  He focused on Liam, the way he moved, the soft little whines he made, the way he glanced down to Theo's dripping cock every few seconds to help get himself off. Theo was close, he didn't need the friction anymore he just watched Liam, imagining his mouth around him, his hands gripping his ass cheeks like he always did when they fucked, long fingers fucking him open…. And that was it for Theo, his cock jerked violently and he coated his stomach, neck and face with hot bursts of release, completely untouched.

 

“Wow Theo… oh my god… that …that is so hot baby boy, so good.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Theo looked up at Liam with a mischievous grin, his face still flushed with pleasure but now relaxed and satisfied. His thighs clenched, squeezing out the last drop of cum, with a low grunt, green eyes locked on Liam.

 

“Dear lord, Theo…. what the-” Liam's cock slid in and out of the Jack, wet sloshing noises filled the room over and over, faster with every flick of his wrist until he pulled the toy off and grabbed himself jerking quickly until he came hard- cum spurting everywhere-  the table, the floor, himself, and onto Theo's waiting tongue.

 

Liam let out a long string of moans as he came, leaning forward and emptying himself on Theo, countless white speckles covering the nerd’s abs. Theo slid his hands down his body, mixing their release, smearing it all over his chest and Liam kept giving, endlessly.

 

They kissed through the remnants of their orgasms, long and lazy kisses, savoring the moment and taking in everything about each other as they whispered sweet nothings. Their bodies began grinding out of their own accord and not long after they were hard again. They both glanced down and chuckled, their cum-slick cocks rubbed together deliciously- a perfect sight.

 

Theo licked his lips tasting Liam there, he looked up at Liam, biting in lip, and then he slid his hands behind his back again. Liam froze, he’d never seen something as sexy as that before but it was Theo’s next words that had him snap.

 

“Fuck me…Please sir?”

 

Liam’s eyes darkened, and he cursed under his breath- in one smooth motion he flipped Theo over and pushed his knees in under him, displaying his perfect ass for Liam, his pretty face pressed down into the couch, “I’m gonna fuck the hell out of you Theo.”

 

Liam’s voice sent shivers down Theo’s spine, his stomach coiled in anticipation. Liam clamped Theo’s hands down on the small of his back, keeping his wrists crossed so that he couldn’t move them away.

 

Liam appreciated the plump globes, spreading them apart, squeezing and massaging before slicking Theo’s perfect pink hole up and pushing in two fingers like he had grown used to. He twisted them to spread the lube and then he pumped in and out fast, jerking Theo’s body back and forth as he fingered into him hard.

 

“Liam, Liam I’m ready, please. Now. _Please_ ”

 

Liam drew his fingers out and slicked his dick up, stroking almost too much for how turned on he was. He expelled a small bead of cum before he pushed the tip to Theo’s hole, slowly breaching the tight rim, watching for any sign of discomfort as he always did but there was none, just Theo’s hungry mouth biting down on the material of the couch.

 

Liam pressed in slowly until he was up to his base in Theo and then pulled back again, and that was the last slow move. Liam fucked him hard and fast and deep, he watched his cock slide in and out just to be buried back in Theo’s ass and he watched Theo’s hole grow redder, stretching around him with every thrust. He felt him clench and fuck back but he couldn’t keep up with Liam’s relentless pace and his motions were lost in Liam’s.  

 

“Liam!”

 

“What… baby… boy?”  his breath hitched with each hit to Theo’s ass as he spoke.

 

“Can I come?”

 

“Ah fuck!” Liam whined loud and feral at the words that fell from his boyfriend’s mouth, “YES! Yes, Theo baby, come. Come for me.” Liam reached down, pressing his chest to Theo’s back and grabbed his cock, giving Theo the touch he had been craving since they started, he stroked fast and in time with his thrusts until Theo cried and came out loud enough for all their new neighbors to hear, “Aaah! _Thank you_ , thank you, thank you… oh my god, Liam, thank you.”

 

Liam smiled at Theo’s gratitude and finished soon after, arms wrapped around Theo’s sweat slicked waist, moaning against his back as Theo’ held them up with his, now free, arms. Liam panted and slumped down on his boyfriend’s back, trusting that the nerdy boy’s strong arm will hold him. He lay like that for a while until he slid down to the side, limbs heavy and strained. Theo shifted down and cuddled into Liam’s side, their legs and arms tangled in a sweaty, sticky mess.

 

“I love you baby boy. I love _all_ of you.” Liam said and kissed him softly, a gentle hand running up and down his back, “You were so good to me today.”

 

Theo's heart stuttered and he blushed like he did every time Liam told him that, “I love you too my Liam. So much.” He whispered into the softness of Liam’s skin.

 

“You are better than any fantasy I could ever have dreamed up. I fucking love you and you’re perfect and beautiful and so hot and so smart and I love you.”

 

Theo giggled at the love drunk babbles coming from Liam’s lips as he drifted off to sleep. Theo kissed his still rambling lips and closed his eyes too.

 

They’d skip Sofia’s party tonight, she would understand

 

____

 

Sofia did not understand. Sofia didn’t understand the word _no_ , literally, it was not in her vocabulary. She phoned them awake sending punchy hand emojis until they couldn’t stand the buzzing phone anymore and replied:

 

 **Liam:** OMG WHAT????? WHAT?????

 **Sofia:** BITCH WHERE ARE YOU??????

 **Sofia** : DON’T WHAT ME

 **Sofia** : RUDE.

 **Liam** : I fucked Theo’s brains out I’m dead.

 **Sofia** : And he’s brainless, what a cute couple, NOW GET OVER HERE

 **Sofia** : Liam don’t ignore me. LIAM

 **Sofia** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sofia** : ????????????????

 **Liam** : SOFIA!!!!!! GOD, OKAY WE ARE ON OUR WAY!!!!!!!!

 **Sofia** : GPPD

 **Liam** : gppd.

 

Theo laughed looking at the message on Liam’s phone screen, “What is gppd?” Liam shrugged and locked the phone, hugging Theo a little tighter before they had to get up, “I don’t know, that’s how she types, I think it means good, she’s nuts.”

 

“She’s great though.”

 

“Yeah she is.”

 

“Guess we better get ready before we wake up with the entire apartment decorated with those creepy googly eyes again.” Theo said getting up from the absolute heaven that was Liam’s arms.

 

“Oh, shit yeah, there’s still some on the old place’s bathroom ceiling.”

 

“So many googly eyes. How did she even get in??”

 

“Who knows…”  Liam said and grimaced and let Theo pull him up, dragging him to the shower.

 

______

 

They arrived at the party and the first thing the goddess-looking girl shoved into their hands were massive unicorn themed cocktails, in fact, everything was unicorns. Pink dancing ones hanging from the ceiling, blue soaring ones floating on the pool outside, unicorn horns on everyone’s heads…. The place was a unicorn explosion.

 

“Hi!!!!” She greeted them with a huge smile and a warm hug despite the drinks in their hands, “I’m glad you two bunnies came.” Sofia winked excessively and Theo snorted at the pun but Liam just buried is head in his hand.

 

“Happy Birthday Sof, we got you this.” Liam said, handing the girl a massive- you guessed it – unicorn- gift bag! Sofia squealed in absolute delight grabbing the packet. She jumped up and down on the spot when she pulled its content out- a gigantic pink and purple unicorn, almost the size of a horse, “Ahhhhh!!! I don’t know what the fuck to do with this but it’s fantastic!!!! Thank you!! I am going to put Marshmallow away and I’ll be right back. Scott and the other dudes are out by the pool.”

 

They smiled watching her dart upstairs with Marshmallow bouncing up and down in her arms. They could hear Scott’s voice from outside telling one of his dumb jokes that demanded everyone’s attention, the couple stepped out just in time to see Kira swooning over whatever it was that Scott said, stars were alight in her eyes as he spoke, her chin propped in one hand. She glanced away from her loudmouth number eleven for a moment and saw Theo and Liam standing in the doorway, she too, squealed and jumped up to greet them with a hug, after her the whole crew followed with hello hugs and inside jokes, handing out shots and filling empty glasses all around.

 

It was much later that Liam found himself sitting on the edge of the fake waterfall at the end of the pool, watching the boys inside…one boy in particular. Inside the water Garrett sat atop Theo’s shoulders and Nolan atop Brett’s and they waged war with pool noodles, yelling about who was the bigger cheater of the lot and in reality, giggling more than anything else.

 

Sofia plopped down next to Liam, halfway through her seventh unicorn cocktail, she was, however still surprisingly sober, “Hey.” she smiled and handed Liam another cider, following his gaze to where Theo laughed and dodged a splash of water, loud and carefree and maybe a little tipsy too because he dropped Garrett into the water with a loud smack.

 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Liam asked taking the cider from her. His lips were tipped in a gentle smile that not even an idiot could mistake for anything but complete adoration.

 

“You’re pretty gone on him huh?” Sofia said with a knowing smile.

 

Liam took another chug of his cider, “I bought a ring last week… it’s with my mom.”

 

Sofia choked and grabbed Liam’s face, “OH MY GODDDD!!!!” He shushed her with a glare, “He doesn’t know, I’ll do it after we graduate.” He said calmly as the girl hugged him, planting a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Of course, I’ll be your bridesmaid, Liam you didn’t have to ask!!”

 

“Sofia, I didn’t ask you-”

 

“Shut up Liam.”

 

Liam leaned his head down on her shoulder, smiling, and she rested her head atop his, “You really are totally crazy, aren’t you?”

 

“Amanda says _just a little_ ”

 

“I adore you, Sof.”

 


End file.
